


We're best friends

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, bestfriend fuck, future threesome with Steve, lesbian smut, sharon sees if her best friend is a good kisser, smut bound to happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Can you do a Sharon smut where you guys are just friends and you're about to go on a date and you ask Sharon to help you practice kissing and stuff and one thing leads to another. Thank you babe xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're best friends

**Author's Note:**

> this is potentially a three parter. That's if you guys want it to be. If so the next part would be shower sex and the last part would be a threesome with Steve. Again let me know what you think

"Sharon can you come here for a second" I yelled for my best friend and roommate Sharon so she could help me out with my date tonight. It's been a REALLY long time since I've actually been on a date and I don't know what to wear. I don't want to go too formal or too casual.

"What's up y/n" Sharon asked as she entered my room.

"I need your help, I have no idea what to wear for this date ! ! ! It's been a while since I've actually been on a date and I'm freaking out" I dramatically fell face first on my bed out of frustration.

"Where is he taking you?" Sharon asked as she plopped herself next to me on the bed.

"Dinner and then a movie"

"Then a dress is clearly out of the running, what about those leather leggings with a pink blouse and a black jacket?" Sharon got off my bed and started to go through my closet. "This with the black ankle boots and you'll knock him dead. Try it on and go outside to show me" Sharon tossed me the outfit and left my room. A little while later I stepped out of my room.

"What do you think?" I asked as I stood in front of her in the outfit. I decided to put my hair in a high ponytail.

"Damn girl" Sharon giggled as she saw me do a 360 turn for her. "he won't be able to keep his eyes off of you"

"Thanks Sharon" I replied nervously.

"Somethings wrong, what's up"

"It's just, promise you won't laugh"

"Of course y/n, what's up"

"It's been a while since I've you know, kissed anyone. I'm afraid he's going to want to kiss me and I'm going to be completely horrible" I hid my face of embarrassment.

"You can't be that bad" Sharon got up, took my hand and dragged me to the couch. "What are you afraid of"

"Too much tongue, not enough, what if I bite him"

"You won't, I promise. I . . . Would you like me to see. I mean you can practice kissing on me and I'll tell you if you are using too much tongue or any other worries." Sharon suggested not meeting my gaze.

"You would do that for me?"

"Well yeah, what are friends for right? Now come here" I felt Sharon's hand on the back of my neck, pulling me towards her. Out lips were only inches apart when she leaned a little closer and connected our lips. Her lips were so soft, I cupped her jaw and deepened the kiss. I moaned as I felt her tongue glide over my lower lip, asking for permission for me to let her in. I parted my lips and I felt her tongue slide in, she started exploring my mouth as her hands went to my hip.

"Mmm Sharon" I moaned

"Not bad at all y/n" Sharon replied before she started kissing my lips again. Completely forgetting about my date I pulled Sharon onto my lap and she began sucking on my neck. My hands had a firm grip on her ass as I started to move her. "I can't believe we're actually doing this" Sharon smiled as we started kissing again and she started to grind deeper into me.

"Mmm I know, I kind of don't want to go on my date anymore"

"Then don't" Sharon responded as she removed her shirt, revealing her bare chest. Running my hand over her upper body I cupped her breast.

"We really doing this?" I asks as I run my thumbs over her nipples.

"Why not?"

"We're best friends"

"Best friends can fuck" Sharon's lips ghosted over mine "come on" making the first move I connected our lips again. Getting up I laid Sharon on the couch breaking our kiss.

"I'll be right back"

"You better not leave me hanging y/n"

"Don't worry I won't" I went into my room and dug inside my bedside table for my double ended dildo be removing all of my clothes. Getting my lube I made my way back to the living room where Sharon is also completely naked.

"Mmm come over here already" Sharon whined before coating both ends of the dildo with the lube as I stood by the couch. Spreading her legs I teased her slit with the tip of the dildo before pushing it inside her. "God that feel good y/n" Sharon sigh with pleasure before I climbed up and inserted the other end in me.

"Fuck" I grabbed the back of Sharon's neck and brought our lips together. Rocking out hips together our kiss grew more heated and needy.

"Y/n yes, oh god yes" Sharon grabbed the back of my thighs leaded forward so she was able to lay me on my back. Placing my right leg on her shoulder she had a grip on the toy as continued to rock into it.

"Yes yes yes Sharon fuck im going to cum I'm going to cuuuuuum fuuuuuuuuck yes yes yes" I ripped onto the couch as I came hard

"YESSSSSSS" Sharon threw her head back and came as well. "Fuck that was hot y/n" Sharon panted as she got up and removed the sex toy before laying on top of me.

"I know next time though I'm going to need you to show me how go down on someone guys and girls"

"For girls we can practice on each other and for guys we could always ask Steve. Lord know that man needs a little action in his life and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to miss a chance to have threesome with us. I'm mean you're fucking hot"

"So are you my dear best friend, and I would so be down with the threeso-" I was cut off by someone knocking on the door.

"Y/n are you there it's me Adam" I looked at Sharon wide eyed.

"Maybe if we don't talk he'll go away" Sharon whispered. After about ten minutes Adam finally stopped knocking and we heard a car leave.

"Oh my gosh I'm terrible for doing that to him ! ! !"

"Yeah you kind of are but now I get you for the rest of the night and I'll make it up by asking Steve about the threesome."

"Alright fine, but I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to join?"

"Of course"

 


End file.
